Heather
'' Heather''' ('''''The Queen of Mean) was a contestant on Total Drama Horror. She was on the Screaming Gophers during the first season, the Screaming Scrapers during the second season, and the Killer Stumps during the third season. During the fourth season she was on the Killer Cretens and on the finale season she was on the girls team. Heather's label describes her well, as she is a cruel, unkind, competitive player that will do anything to win. She was one of the main antagonist in Season One, right from when she started an alliance in Welcome to camp Righteousness. However, her bad deeds did not go unpunished, as she was eliminated in Extreme Laser Tag, and also accidentally shaved bald when Chef blasted her head. Heather returned to Season Two still somewhat antagonistic, but she was not as confident as before due to her loss of hair, and loss of all her ally members. She didn't make it far, but returned for a third season nevertheless. Also a fourth and fifth. Season one Heather arrived at camp on day one, and immediately wanted to go back home (along with Gwen). Heather had a bad temper and would quickly get mad at anyone she didn't like. Some people like Beth & Lindsay tried to make friends with her. Once she arrived she went to her cabin but was interrupted by Duncan who said he wanted to sleep under her. she then said get away loser and then left. In the first episode "Welcome to Camp Righteousness" Heather makes an alliance with Sadie and Lindsay. She acted kind when letting them joined, but soon grew meaner and meaner. In the confessional she admitted that she didn't need Lindsay or Sadie to get far but was only using them. Heather surprisingly didn't vote Sadie b ut instead voted for Trent. Lindsay picked Heather, and Sadie picked with Heather. Heather wasn't in the bottom two though. Sadie was voted off but it seemed like Heather really wasn't bothered by that. In the challenge for being in the dirt, Heather had a devious plan which backfired on her in the end. Next episode before the challenge Heather is seen by Owen eating cupcakes at 4:36 am. So Owen joins her but they both get caught by Chef and Heather is the one knocked out. In the cell Heather was mentally & physically ill from not even being with a person she hates (which is everyone). Harold asked Heather if she was okay, she retaliated by telling him to shut up and my his own business. Heather agrees with Duncan tying Izzy to a pole for revenge for her nosebleede. Later Heather kissed the ground on accident and then she fell in Ezekiel's booger collection (along with Trent). In "Splish Splash Darter Park" Heather ran and ran until she met up with Justin. She asked Justin what was he doing and right before Justin answered, Chris got them both out. Heather's team won victory in "Fashion Queens Don't Quit" because Katie decided to quit. Heather thought of herself as the prettiest which some contestants thought (like Duncan). In "Guitar Losers" Heather was just all about revenge. She told Lindsay & Beth to get lost, Duncan to go jump in a lake, and everybody else she just tortured. She got Gwen out and got Trent feeling icky when she reveals that Gwen & Trent like each other. That's when Lewshana's freedome train went balistic and Heather was getting beat up. Trent ultimately was voted off and Heather was in the bottom two. Heather mocked Tyler, one of her teammates about sucking on this challenge and honestly thought nobody not even Ezekiel would lose this challenge. The Gophers lost, and Heather didn't pick anybody realizing that she wouldn't be eliminated. But weirdly Tyler picked Harold and Harold picked Tyler. In "School of Hard Noah's" Heather is the principle for the Gophers so didn't say much in this episode. The only thing she said was that she was going to spank Owen on the butt and then Owen coward in fear. Heather had a boiling pin and used it to play a game when she was bord in "Camp Rock Singers Sing this song". She also convinced Courtney, Beth, Justin, Noah, & Ezekiel to vote Gwen off because she was being annoying. Also in this episode, Heather has been being near Duncan a lot and talking to him. She even hugs him which mostly Harold, Courtney, and Gwen thought was very suspicious. Lewshana & Bridgette then said that Harold smelled clean and Heather went to take a shower while Gwen was being sent home. In the next episode Heather didn't say anything but "ouch" when she fell of the pole and landed face down on the ground. In "Not a Jewelry Island" Heather keeps arguing with Lewshana and keeps disagreeing with Lindsay. Heather & Lindsay quickly win part of the challenge. At the ceremony, Heather was safe instead of Lewshana. Heather was seen disgusted when Ezekiel confessed his love for Lewshana. When Izzy and Tyler returned Heather thought it was unfair and she simply went to bed. The following episode Heather convinced some of her teammates to vote Harold off (this was revealed by Lindsay who felt bad for Harold). In the beginning of the next episode Izzy shot Heather with a dart and Duncan laughed hysterically. Heather was hurt a lot. She then made fun of Duncan and went into the showers. She didn't speak until she got out and she lost her shirt. Luckily Owen got her shirt for her. Heather dodged elimination but tried to get either Bridgette or Eva out next. In "Extreme Laser Tag" Heather agreed that if the girls win one of the guys go home. But when Courtney and Heather were about to get Ezekiel he did his fly moves and she ended up kicking him in the groin when he got her out. At the elimination Heather was out and DJ, Duncan, and Ezekiel wished her farewell. She told of Lindsay but Lindsay cursed her off. In "PLaya Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame" Heather everyone left but Ezekiel and DJ were unworthy players. Heather voted for DJ to win and helped him throughout the race until he won. They both hug when they both go to season two. Season two In "The Beast Within" Heather first states that she regrets coming to the show. She then says on the tour that she wanted the million for some hair extensions. In the Confessionals: Heather said since she got caught, her options were to make an alliance with Justin and Cody or DJ and Ezekiel. When Heather's team lost she and a bunch of others voted Noah off. However, only Heather and Gwen seemed satisfied with Noah leaving as DJ really didn't want to, Lindsay barely knew him, Owen cried, and Duncan wished him farewell in a voice that sounded like he cared if he left. In "Fartagus" Heather smiles by saying the next one voted off on her team was either Gwen or Lindsay in a creepy way. In "Back to the Beachyard" Heather mostly talks about how she will get rid of Gwen and will try to convince DJ and Duncan to but to no progress. Later on DJ, Duncan, Lindsay and Gwen votes Heather off and she leaves stomping but first makes a speech. In "Aftermath: I" Heather said she had a terrible time and that she was unfairly kicked off. Geoff then disagrees and makes fun of her. Heather did seem sorry for DJ being voted off though. Total Drama Extravaganza! She was chosen to compete on Total Drama Extravaganza!